Second Chances
by IceBite
Summary: Many individuals from many universes, having died in various ways, are resurrected on Remnant by the Quadrad of Eternity, given a second chance at life, with one stipulation: when the time comes, they must rise up, and help fight a coming darkness that threatens to consume Remnant. Snape x Ib, Krika x Weiss, Legion x Blake (It'll make sense later)
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hello, and, yes, I got a ****_new_**** story...DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Anyways, this story is a MEGA-crossover of multiple series, with characters from many series appearing in the RWBY universe, and ending up at Beacon eventually. All of them (except Ib) are turned to 12 year olds (with Legion and Krika turned into humans), and transported to 5 years before the events of Volume 1 (Ib is transported to 7 years before the events of RWBY, although she's only 9).**

**Anyways, onto the story...**

**Prologue Part 1  
**

* * *

'There's only one thing...I can do...'

"Ib?"

'I'm sorry...'

"What are you doing?"

'I know you don't want me gone...'

"Stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

'_But I can't let either of you die for me_!'

And with that, Ib tore her Rose asunder, sealing her fate.

"_IB_!"

Immediately, Ib began to feel tired...very tired...But she saw her friends, Mary and Garry, not moving, crying fiercely...Knowing they'd say here if she didn't do anything, Ib mustered the last of her strength...and shoved both back through the painting to the real world. As they both fell through, back to the real world, Ib felt content. As she fell to the ground, as all her strength left her, as the world darkened around her, she felt at peace, knowing that, despite their sadness, they would both live on.

During this adventure, the meaning of death finally dawned on the young girl. It struck her hard, but as with everything else, the young but wise girl took it in stride. And, even as death closed around her, she was happy...happy her friends didn't have to face it in her stead...The world finally grew black...

...But...with a white flash, Ib realized...'This...isn't the end...'

Soon, she felt her strength return. As she stood, a figure came from the blinding light: a tall, almost human woman, with a few differences, most notably, her flattened nose. "_You are so brave, child...you young, courageous little girl...not many your age would willingly sacrifice herself to save her friends,_" she said in a kind, caring voice.

Ib looked at the woman in curiosity befitting her age. "Who...are you?"

"_I am known as the Librarian, one of many entities who watch over Existence, after my time in my world ended. I saw you sacrifice yourself for those 2. They miss you dearly...but they carry your memory gladly: they mourn your passing, but they are forever glad to have met one as kind and brave as you._"

Something in the Librarian's words carried their meaning to Ib, as if her words alone translated themselves to her young, under-developed, but intelligent and wise mind. "Where..."

"_We are in the place between worlds, young Ib. There are many who have been seen as fit of earning a new chance at life. And you are one of them...your sacrifice shows a wisdom and courage beyond their years...one that would be a tremendous loss to existence should it be extinguished. So...I want to send you to a new world, where your heart can be of use...a world where darkness encroaches, but you could help the light. I would send you back in time enough for you to grow, develop, before you face this...but fear not...for I know you can do this, child._" After Ib thought a moment, the Librarian asked her, "_Do you wish to help with this?_"

Ib thought a little more, and said, "Alright...but...what of...what of Mary and Garry?"

The Librarian smiled and turned to leave. But before she disappeared, she turned her head in Ib's direction, before saying, "_Worry not: when the time comes...you will see your friends again..._" Ib smiled a little, before the Librarian disappeared. Suddenly, the light intensified again, as Ib felt her strength leave her again.

(-)

When her senses returned to her, Ib found herself in a forest, and she wasn't alone. Another girl, one near her age, if not a year younger, was looking at her. "Hey! Are you alright?!" the girl asked. She had red and black hair and silver eyes.

She was soon joined by an older girl, probably 10, with golden hair and lilac eyes. "You gave us a scare, kid," the older girl said, "We found you out like a light, and were afraid you were dead."

The red and black haired girl then extended a hand to Ib, to help her up. "Hi! I'm Ruby, and this is my sister, Yang. Who are you?"

Ib waited until she was standing, before answering, "Ib...I'm Ib..."

"Ib? That's...a weird name..." Yang joked, before asking, "So...where're your parents at?"

"I..." Ib didn't know how to answer: she didn't want to tell them, just yet, that she was from another world, sent here by some now-immortal alien that decided to give her another chance at life after sacrificing her life to save her friends from a cursed painting (from which, one of the friends in question was created in). So, she said the most honest answer she could, "I don't know...they're...they're gone..."

"Oh! You poor thing!" Yang said, embracing Ib.

Ib squeaked, "Can't...breath..."

Ruby then said, "Come on, we'll take you to dad, maybe you can stay with us..."

"Alright..." Ib replied nervously. She was also happy: she found some new friends, and she was barely here an hour. Maybe this new life would be good...'Don't worry, Mary and Garry...I'll see you again...someday...' Ib thought to herself, remembering what the Librarian promised her. She soon followed the duo to their home, and to her new life...

* * *

Krika thought he was dead: Gorast had used her mask to reduce him to less than a ghost, to nothing...and yet, he persisted...why? He looked around, and saw a world of bright light...The 2nd most shocking thing to him was the lack of pain: Makuta were beings of total darkness, for Karzahni's sake, so why wasn't this light effecting him?

"_You are in a world where those who are given a second chance go...as such, its light flows seamlessly into you..._" a mysterious voice spoke. Krika turned around, and saw a massive form raise out of what appeared to be the floor. It was tall, massive...fully organic. It was topped by 2 large, ragged spikes, and at the bottom was 3 tentacles, and it possessed 3 pairs of limbs coming from its back. Its visage was nearly as frightening as Tren Krom's probably was (if Krika had to guess).

"What...are you?" the Makuta asked, with a twinge of fear.

"_I am the one of the Quadrad who sees those who sees those who deserve their chance of redemption. The one who sees those who die trying to repent their sins and lets them get the second chance needed to do so. I am Redemption,_" the massive organic stated.

Krika hung his head. "What have I done to deserve redemption for what I have done?" The creature simply floated there...and it showed: the scene where he showed some mercy to Gali, pleaded with her to flee Karda Nui..."You saw that?"

"_For one who has shed their inner light...that was indeed a noble action. Maybe all your inner light is not yet gone?_" Krika just stood shocked at this. "_You actions have invoked our favor, Krika...as the others handle their matters, your incident has come to mine...your world is not the only one that faces darkness...but you may be able to act in time to save another world, like you couldn't your own..._"

"What do you mean?" Krika asked, his red eyes holding a glint of hope.

"_In this world, you must become a human, a form of fully-organic life, and your powers will be limited, as you must be aged back to a child...but you will retain your memories, and as you grow in age and power...your powers will return. Soon, you will be full Makuta once more. But, until then, you must learn to live in this world. Are you willing to do this?_"

Krika thought for a moment: a chance to make things right. If what this thing said was true, it's too late for his world...but in this other world, he could make a difference...Maybe..."Yes, I will do it..."

The creature's eyes began to glow. "_So be it...A word of warning: your name is uncommon there...it would be wise to reserve your true name as only a nickname, meaning you'll need an alternate name._"

"What will I call myself then?" Krika asked.

"_For now...call yourself Christopher...your last name, can be of your own selection...Now...time for you to go to your new world...know it...protect it...fight for the redemption you went for for so long...AWAKEN!_" Soon, the light intensified, and Krika saw nothing, once more...

(-)

Krika awoke with a start, as he scanned the area. He was in some kind of grassy field, near a lake. He looked into the water, and saw his new face: as that creature, "Redemption" said, he was fully-organic now. He had reddish eyes, and white hair. His skin was pale, as were the cloth sitting over his organic frame. In fact, he looked close to how he did as a Makuta. His size, however, caused him to determine that he was probably a youngling among the creatures...that or they were Matoran sized, but he could sense how under-developed his new body was: being a Matoran-sized race was clearly not the case. He looked around again, and noticed something: an insectile, red and white mask. Krika recognized it as his Kanohi Crast, which he gleefully put back on his face. Testing it, he pushed on the ground, leviatating a few feet above it. Satisfied he could still use his Mask Power, he lowered himself once more. Looking around once more, he found 2 damaged swords next to him...and a very familiar device. "My Nynrah Ghost Blaster," Krika said, his voice raspy, almost reminding himself of his old voice. He picked up the weapon, and looked around, seeing a scrap yard or junk yard of some sort.

Krika remembered the robotic creations of the Matoran, as well as how to make Rahi. 'Maybe', he thought, 'I might be able to piece something together there.' He moved towards the scrap yard...and barely dodged a black creature. Krika could sense immense darkness from the creature. It was bipedal, with lanky arms and large claws, as well as a body with multiple spiky protrusions. It's head was covered in some kind of mask with red markings on it. It looked at him, and howled. 4-5 more of the creatures emerged, surrounding the child-sized Makuta. The Makuta looked through his abilities, and found only 9 of them active: Anger, Chain Lightning, Disintegration, Fear, Hunger, Poison, Shattering, Sleep, and Stasis Field. Krika smirked: not only did he have the basic Rahkshi powers, but he had Chain Lightning: and these creatures were bunching up together.

Krika charged his hand with lightning...and released it, arcing into the creatures. The monsters spazzed out, shaking violently...until they dropped dead, electrocuted to death. Krika smirked:'These creatures have nothing on the Makuta,' he thought smugly, as he continued to the scrap yard, towing the corpses with him. 'Excellent genetic material to recycle for Rahi,' he thought to himself. Once in, he found...tons of junked high-tech devices: robots, computers, basically a ton of highly-advanced stuff that appeared to have seen better days. A few of the devices had a snowflake-shaped symbol on them, and one item even had "Schnee Dust Corporation" on it. Considering how much stuff had the symbol on it, Krika assumed this scrap yard was probably owned by this Corporation. "It's of little consequence," Krika said to himself, "I need the scrap, they don't, simple as that." Krika then advanced, and pulled out what appeared to be some kind of spider-like robot. "Heheh...perfect..."

(-)

Mr. Schnee, his 12-year old daughter Weiss, and someone from the Schnee Dust Corporation to investigate a nearby scrapyard, where a ton of technological junk has been disappearing. Mr. Schnee was worried the White Fang might be behind the missing equipment, but Weiss insisted she come along, as the employee assured her father that there was probably no danger here, but Mr. Schnee was still worried, so they brought some Atlesian Knight-130s with them...just in case.

Soon, they arrived at the scrap yard...which was now somewhat cleaner, with some kind of structure in the middle: it was some kind of dark-looking tower, made entirely out of garbage...and crawling around it was..."Warning: intruder identified!" one of the mechanized guards announced, arming weapons and preparing to fire.

The group stood in shock at the mechanical creation approaching...and Mr. Schnee was rethinking the wisdom of taking his daughter with him...as 2 more of the mechanical creations appeared. One more appeared, climbing out of the tower...with someone on its back. The figure riding the robot was a young human...couldn't be any older than Weiss was. Mr. Schnee stood shocked at the individual. "Hold fire!" Mr Schnee ordered, and the AK-130s stood down.

The robot carrying the young man approached, and the young man hopped down off the mechanized creature. The boy's face was covered by a bug-like red and white mask. The mask was _nothing_ like the masks worn by the White Fang: it was like the face of an insect, with mandibles that actually seemed to _move_, and a long crest on the back, lined with red and white spikes. The kid's eyes were obscured by an unusual red glow being formed by the mask. His clothing matched his mask, with his sleeves and pants sporting spike-like extensions coming out of them. His face was completely covered by the mask, but his voice, despite how raspy of it, sounded serious. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you: this is a Schnee Dust Corporation Scrap Yard, that you're squatting on," Mr. Schnee replied to the boy.

"A scrap yard's a scrap yard: where I came from, no one cared about who in Destrel lived in it..." the boy replied.

Mr. Schnee wondered what "Destrel" was, but ignored it and continued. "Well, I can assure you that that's not the case here: garbage or not, this junk is still Schnee property."

"And you would be...?" the boy asked, as though trying to not sound disrespectful, but his raspy voice didn't help.

"I am Wolfram Schnee, of the Schnee Dust Corporation, so, technically, you would be on my property."

The red eye glows narrowed, and the kid said, "And these people are...?"

"This is one of my employees," Mr. Schnee said, pointing to the employee, "And my Daughter," he said, pointed to Weiss.

"And they?" the kid said, pointing to the robots.

"Those are Atlesian Knight-130s, some of the most advanced security robots around."

The kid seemed to scan the robots for a moment...and fell on his back, laughing. "THOSE are your advanced robot guards?! I've seen archives moles with more teeth!"

The man Mr. Schnee scowled. "You think your little mechanical constructs can do better, kid?!"

The kid glared at him, and Mr Schnee had the AKs get ready for the challenge he just issued. The kid just looked at the mechanical creations of his and said, "Kralhi..._sick 'em_."

And Mr. Schnee watched in awe and horror as the kid's "Kralhi" tore right through the AKs: even when they COULD hit their opponents, all the AKs could do is slow them down. Soon, all that remained of the guard bots was scrap metal. He was mixed in his opinions: on the one hand, he wanted to put this upstart in his place. On the other hand...he wanted to get this kid's secrets, to use for his security robots: due to the turn of the White Fang to be more militant, this meant they were going to be more aggressive, and they were already making attacks against the Schnee Dust Corporation. Now, this kid shows up, and brings in _scrap bots_ that put Atlesian creations to shame...he _needs _this advantage, so he had no choice: he was gonna have to play nice...for now...

However, before he could say anything, rotor blades were heard. He turned around...and 3 White Fang Bullheads appeared. "Oh, _damn_!" Mr. Schnee cursed. Then, he saw the kid narrow his eyes...and chatter in some unknown language. The Kralhi then watched the Bullheads, as they landed near the group and deployed troops, who all pointed their weapons at Mr. Schnee, the Schnee Dust Corporation Employee, Weiss, the kid, and his robots.

"The White Fang!" the employee shouted, pulling out a gun...only to be shot by one of the White Fang, falling dead. Weiss screamed seeing this.

To Mr. Schnee's surprise, the boy barely reacted, but the way his eyes narrowed, he could believe the kid was scowling. The kid then looked at Mr. Schnee. "Get your daughter out of here," the kid said, "Kralhi! Cover their escape! Take 'em down!"

The Kralhi then charged at the White Fang, with them trying to fight back. The Bullheads launched and began aerial attacks on the robots. Then, however, the robots began firing bubbles from their stingers, which began sapping energy from the White Fang members. 3 of them collapsed from exhaustion, as all energy was drained from them by the robots.

One Bullhead charged the group, but was hit by one of the Kralhi Siphoning Bubbles that one of the White Fang soldiers deflected with his Semblence. The Bullhead, without power, plummeted towards the ground...to Mr. Schnee's horror, right at Weiss. "No!" Mr. Schnee called. Suddenly, the kid sped by, toward Weiss and the falling Bullhead, pulling out a pair of damaged Sabres he'd had clamped together. Then, he stood between Weiss and the vehicle, charging energy into the sabres...and stabbed them into the falling aircraft.

To Mr. Schnee's shock (and some relief), the vehicle began disintegrating with contact with the energy in the blades. Soon enough, nothing remained of the vehicle that would have otherwise crushed his daughter. The boy then turned around and helped Weiss to her feet. "Get out of here, I'll be fine, go!" Weiss then pointed behind him, a terrified expression on her face.

The boy then whirled around, in time to block the incoming weapon of a White Fang member. Then, to Wolfram's shock, the kid's eyes glowed a brighter red, and a red aura appeared around his mask...and the White Fang member. Immediately, the kid's adversary began recoiling, as though in absolute terror. He could even swear he heard whispers, unnerving ones as the boy's stare intensified on the White Fang member, who was now frozen with fear. Finally, the kid said to the White Fang member, "Leave!" and the red glow disappeared...with the White Fang member fleeing, as the Kralhi continued to fight his comrades. Seeing this going no where, the boy turned to Weiss again. "Get your father, and get both of you on one of the Kralhi."

"But-"

"_Trust me!_" the boy stressed.

Weiss hesitated for a moment...before running to her father. "He said to get on one of his robots!" Weiss told Wolfram.

"Why?!" he asked.

"I don't know, he just said to trust him!" Weiss replied. Wolfram hesitated for a moment, until finally, one of the "Kralhi" came up to them, and lowered itself down, allowing them to climb on, which they did, before rising up again.

"Alright!" the boy yelled, "Try this on for size!" His sabres then glowed again, this time sickly green, and he stabbed the blades into the ground...and a wave of poison washed over the plain, killing plantlife as it went. When the poison reached the Kralhi, it merely passed under it, the two Schnees understanding why the boy wanted them up on the thing. The smarter White Fang members ran from the wave, and those already defeated were held in the grips of the scrap bots, out of the way of the poison. The more foolhardy of the White Fang members charged in...only to be stricken by the poison, either paralyzed or, equally likely, killed outright. Soon ,the White Fang had returned to their Bullheads, and were fleeing.

When the White Fang was gone, the poison wave retracted, sucking the poison away as it went, leaving the corpses of those White Fang members too foolhardy to flee from the obviously-deadly wave. When all the poison was removed from the ground, the boy pulled his blade from the ground, turning to the Schnees. "It's safe to come down now."

Wolfram Schnee lowered himself to the ground first, lightly touching it. Feeling no poison enter his body, he landed on the ground, and, when finally satisfied that he was not going to die, he lowered Weiss down as well. He nervously looked at the boy, before finally stating, "Thank you...for saving me and my daughter."

The boy nodded. "Just looked like those "White Fang" guys were the ones more likely to be up to no good."

"How did you make these things?" Weiss said, pointing to the Kralhi.

The boy thought for a moment, before stating, "Just remembered some things I learned, and applied them. The tech was there, just a matter of properly fixing it."

"You know..." Wolfram said nervously. 'Am I _really_ gonna hire a kid to help with my security machines?' he thought to himself. He went over everything in his head: this kid was only 12, no older than his own daughter. On the other hand, he just fought off a whole group of White Fang militants, using a bunch of scrap bots (that could easily defeat Atlesian robots), instilled fear in one White Fang soldier using what had to be his Semblence, AND, to top it all off, _disintegrated a crashing Bullhead_ and_ killed multiple White Fang soldiers by using poison, both actions generated by his blades_...both of which to protect Wolfram's daughter, and Wolfram himself, to boot. He decided this called for unorthodox action. "I...really could use some help with my security, as of late. You could really use a better home than a scrap yard. Maybe we can help each other out..."

The kid immediately seemed to understand. "I use my technical skills to build your company security bots and you give me a place to stay?"

"You're as shrewd as you are inventive," Wolfram said, trying to flatter the kid.

The kid seemed to think for a moment, before his eyes changed in such a way as to indicate he was smirking. "Alright, you convinced me."

"Excellent," Wolfram said, putting his hands together, "Although, I'll need to know your name. You know mine and my daughter's is Weiss, but I don't know your's..."

The boy seemed to think for a moment, as though collecting his thoughts. What Wolfram didn't know was that he was formulating a last name...one that Wolfram didn't know was significant as being the _true_ inventors of his robots. 'Oh, the irony', the boy thought to himself. The boy finally said, smirking, "Name's Christopher. Christopher Nuparu."

Wolfram smiled. "Well, nice to meet you, Chris. Let's get home, so we can talk business."

* * *

"Error: copying code is insufficient. Direct personality dissemination...required. Shepard-Commander. I must go to them. I'm...I'm sorry...it's the only way..."

For once, Legion was not a conglomeration of Geth programs...it..._he _was one being, an individual...yet he already had to die so his people could be as he is now. He was saddened, but this was necessary: the survival of the galaxy was more important than his desires...if he had to die so the galaxy could live...so be it.

Then, Tali approached. "Legion...the answer to your question was "Yes"."

Legion knew Tali meant the question Legion asked before, the long-time question that caused the Quarians to fear the Geth, the one that started the war...it was ironically fitting for him that it would also _end_ the war. What did humans call it? 'Bookends'? The question: 'Does this unit have a soul?' And, after a long time, the Geth had their answer...HE had his answer...

So, with this in mind, he turned to his friend...and said the last words he would ever say in this world. "I know, Tali. But thank you..._Keelah se'lai_..." And with that...Legion...was gone, his body dropped to the ground, an empty shell now...however...

...He awakened, in a white void. He saw himself, but he was not in the consensus. "Where am I?" Legion asked.

"_The place where all who gave their lives for the greatest of causes, or those with the saddest histories and deserve a second chance, go_..." Suddenly, a humanoid form appeared. Its head, however, resembled some kind of beast. Legion recognized the head as that of a human mythological creature called a 'Dragon'. The Dragon-Man spoke again, "_I am Akatosh, the Aedra of Time. And I stand sentinel over those whose virtue and loyalty are great. And you are one who has both in great quantities. You chose to stand by your allies, even as your kind succumbed to fear, and you gave your life to put the Geth on the right path. That deserves great praise_."

"The Geth! What of my kind? My dissemination was meant to-"

"_Worry not. As far as your universe goes, your sacrifice is complete: the Geth have obtained their upgrades, and both they and the Quarian stand united against the Reapers_," Akatosh reassured, "_I have brought you here, as such selfless sacrifice is worthy of what I offer you: a new life_."

"Explain," the Geth requested plainly.

"_There is another world in need of heroes. Myself and the Quadrad are looking for those whom could stand against this darkness. You are not the first...but you indeed are among those both worthy of a new chance, and capable of_ _helping_."

"If this world needs my help, then I will help," Legion commented

Akatosh smiled, as well as a dragon-headed Aedra could smile. "_Your willingness to render aid to those who need it is worthy of Stendarr. He would be pleased to know of you. Know, however, that, in this world, you must be turned into Human. However, as your power grows, and is unleashed, you will be able to restore yourself to your more powerful Geth form, for a short time at least_."

"I understand," Legion said, bowing.

Akatosh's expression turned serious. "_Legion, you will be sent into a world where darkness threatens to consume all. But, in you, I see a brightness not seen in many years. By my light, I see one of many who can banish the coming darkness. Fare the well, Legion of the Geth_." Akatosh raised a hand, and Legion's optical sensors were overloaded by a great light.

(-)

When he awoke, Legion felt a pricking sensation. When he did, he saw...grass. He stood up, and looked down. Sure enough, he was turned into a human...a 12 year old human. He was dressed in grey-colored jeans, and a blue-striped shirt under a grey hoodie, with a red square on his right shoulder. He also was wearing a set of glasses, although a short inspection revealed them to be a micro-computer of some sort, with blue-tinted lenses that glowed when in use. Apparently, his clothing matched his original appearance, even looking like a 2-eyed Geth when his hood is up. He even had a back-pack with an extension like his old antenna coming out of the left side.

He felt something on his left arm. He brought it up...and, on cue, his Omni-Tool activated. "It is fortunate I still possess my Omni-Tool," Legion said to himself. His voice no longer was synthesized, but was still robotic in nature. "I will have to work on my voice tone, in order to not draw attention to myself," he said. He looked through his Omni-Tool, and found his hacking functions were intact and he could still deploy his Combat Drone. He searched his person, and found his M-98 Widow Sniper Rifle, M-15 Vindicator, and M-3 Predator with him.

He heard something in the forest, and pulled out his pistol. He advanced through the forest, and came up to a figure. Immediately, he brought up his pistol, and pointed it at the figure...who noticed and pulled out his weapon...a large scythe...and pointed it at Legion. Legion kept his weapon trained on the man, as he activated his Omni-Tool. The 2 circled each other...before the man said, "What're you doing out in this forest alone, kid?" The voice, while not old, was still somewhat aged, speaking with a voice carrying experience.

Legion responded, careful of his tone. "I arrived here not long ago. I came from far away and I don't know where I am. Who are you?"

The man still held his scythe, but pointed it away from Legion. "My name is Qrow. I'm a teacher at Signal Academy. Who are you, young one?"

"I am..." Legion stopped. Legion would be a difficult name to explain, especially its connotations in human mythology: last thing he needed was this world's people accusing him of being a demon. However, he could not abandon the name John Shepard gave him: it was the first sign of friendship he'd obtained from an organic, even if its only reason was to prevent him from being called 'Geth'. Finally, after scanning a bank of human names he possessed in memory, he found a name that was close _enough_, in definition to Legion to work. 'Besides,' he thought, 'I could probably use 'Legion' as a nickname, anyways.' Legion finally answered, "I am Anwaar Getthis. However, those that I knew called me 'Legion'."

"Why is that?" Qrow asked, curious.

"Because, in training, facing me was like facing many opponents. I could adapt my strategies so fast, it was like facing many people in one. So, my friends and parents nicknamed me Legion," Legion lied.

"That is interesting," Qrow said, before staring at his Omni-Tool. "What is that?"

"My Omni-Tool," Legion replied, "It is multiple things, including a mini-computer, a fabricator, a medi-gel dispenser, and scanner. My Omni-Tool is also fitted with an Infiltrator Omni-Blade, a double-pronged melee weapon with an electric current running through it."

"Wow...that's a lot of big words from such a small child," Qrow said, "Still...difficult to believe that such a small tool can do all that...Scrolls come close, but even then, they're only like a computer alone, not a fabricator or a melee weapon."

"I see...so...where does this leave us?" Legion asked.

"Well, I know I can't leave you here, lest the Grimm find you," Qrow said, "How about I take you back to my place, let you stay there for a while, until we find your parents?"

"My parents are gone," Legion quickly fabricated a story, using what little he knew of this world, mostly these "Grimm" creatures being trouble, "Grimm killed them, and I barely got away."

"I'm...sorry to hear that...well, all the more reason to stay at my place for a time," Qrow replied, sympathetically, "What are those other things on your back? And what kind of gun is that?"

"This is an M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol," Legion explained. He then pulled out his assault rifle. "This is the M-15 Vindicator." Then, he finally switched to his sniper rifle. "And this is the M-98 Widow. It is the weapon I prove most proficient with." That wasn't a lie: Legion was always an excellent sniper: the way he met John Shepard was sniping several Husks that were trying to get the drop on the Commander...with well-placed shots that passed within centimeters of the Commander's head.

"I see...a sniper...any melee combat experience, beyond that..."Omni-Blade"?" Qrow asked.

"No," Legion said plainly.

"I see...well...I can change that. Would you be interested? I could easily help you further your training," Qrow offered.

Legion thought a moment, cocking his head, as he usually does. Qrow analyzed him, obviously noticing the quirk. Legion decided that, both in the interests of understanding this world and increasing his new body's capabilities, which probably weren't as enhanced as his Geth platform, agreed. "I approve of this course of action."

Qrow seemed to stifle a snicker. "Another thing I can help fix is that unusual robotic verbal tic of yours."

Legion inwardly sneered, but outwardly just sighed, before following the scythe-wielding man.

* * *

"Take...it..._Take...it..._" Snape gurgled, urging Harry to take the memory he was now dispensing from himself. Harry, thankfully, did as told, catching the memory as it slid down Snape's face. Snape then loosened his grip on Harry's robes, and made one last request. "Look...at...me..." Snape looked at Harry's green eyes. Snape knew that what everyone said was true...Harry indeed had his mother's eyes...And, with that thought, Snape's life ended, his hand, thudding to the floor.

To Harry and his friends, that was the end of Severus Snape...

...To Snape, however, it wasn't...

Snape awakened in a glowing white void. "Hello?" he called out. After receiving no answer, he called out louder, "Hello?!"

"_Even after all you did, the Dark Lord still struck you down..._" Suddenly, a glowing orb appeared, dropping in front of him. The thing snickered. "_Too bad it did him no good: after killing him, Voldemort was in for a nasty surprise when after killing him, Harry inexplicably jumped out of nowhere and challenged him once more...and too bad for him the Horcruxes were dust..._"

Snape's eyes widened. "You mean the boy is alive?" he said, in his usual tone, which contrasted his widened eyes.

"_Yes: the protection of Lily Potter remained strong, because of the Dark Lord's usage of Harry's blood for his own resurrection, which therefore offered Harry the opportunity to return to the land of the living and finish the job he started...an opportunity Harry took. He is a LOT braver and clever than you give him credit for..._"

"Who would you be?" Snape asked the glowing orb.

"_I am Rinalyne, of the Organians, and one of the Quadrad of Eternity,_" the glowing orb answered, "_I am the one that comes to those betrayed, for doing what was right...__And allows them to live on elsewhere...Unfortunately, I must also ask for your help..._"

"Why do you need my help?" Snape asked, inwardly cursing his inability to find peace.

"_A world is threatened by darkness, and I must ask for your aid: this world needs those with the courage to brave walking the darkness, and you are indeed one who can do this,_" the Organian replied.

"And why would I do this?" Snape asked.

The Organian remained silent for a moment, before asking, "_If you won't do it for the world itself...think about...What would Lily want?_"

Snape raised his eyebrows. How much did this being know? However...it was right...Lily would want to help this world...so...in her memory...he would too..."Alright, you made your point..."

"_Do not worry, Severus Snape. This world will not reject you like your old one did...You might find someone you care about there..._" Snape scoffed at that. "_Never deny a valid possibility, Severus,_" Rinalyne commented, before saying, "_You will be aged down to 12, to allow you to experience the world and adapt...but you WILL keep your abilities: this should prove useful...Remember: t__o save a world from darkness, sometimes one must know how to walk in the darkness...You will provide the others with a unique perspective of what the darkness is like, to allow them to fight it?_"

"Others?" Snape questioned.

"_You will not be alone in this mission. Others were sent as well, and you will have allies to aid you in fulfilling your goal...if you tell the right people who you really are...Farewell, Severus Snape, and enjoy your new life...before the darkness comes, and after it is driven away..._" Then, Snape felt his strength become sapped from him.

(-)

Snape awoke, and soon rose to his feet. He looked over himself, and, sure enough, he was turned into a 12 year old, yet he remembered everything. He brushed his robes off, and looked around, finding himself in a forest. The forest was deceptively peaceful, but he felt a familiar tingling, much like what he felt when near Voldemort: the sign of some dark force nearby. He pulled out his wand, and looked around...as a large, bulky creature lunged from the bushes.

The creature looked like a bear, with some bony spikes protruding out of it. The creature radiated darkness, and when Snape tried to use Legilimancy on it, he found it didn't work: the creature was mindless, its only driving force being the desire to kill all humans. Snape knew he wouldn't get out of this by taming the beast, meaning he'd have to fight it: he could retreat, unfortunately, the darkness this thing radiated meant this kind of creature was what probably was threatening the world, and if he was going to stop it, he would have to learn about this thing: how it fights, what its strengths are...and how to defeat them.

He launched a _Stupify_ at the creature, which didn't stagger much before charging. Snape dodged it, using his flight capability to move into the branches of the trees. The creature then began smashing into trees, knocking them down, and forcing Snape to abandon the tree-tops. Snape fired _Expulso _at the monster, and, while it was blasted back, it quickly recovered, and attacked again. Snape then sneered at the monster. "_Reducto!_" Snape announced, angered at the beast. The attack flew at the ground, and blasts the area where it was...unfortunately, the creature evaded.

Snape forced his expression to return to his usual, cold one. "Do you really want me to use the curse this world should not ever see?" The monster roared, and charged at him. Snape muttered, "Forgive me..." Then, he pointed his wand at the beast, and announced one spell he hoped to never have to use here...

"..._Avada Kedavra_!" The green light shot forth and struck the creature head on. The creature stumbled forward, dead but still acting on momentum, allowing Snape to just side-step the dead beast's charge. He sighed in sadness, and put his wand away. As he prepared to leave, however, he heard clapping. He quickly drew his wand again, and pointed it in the direction of the clapping.

He saw a man with silver hair and small, green-tinted glasses. He wore a green suit, and was looking at him with brown eyes. "You are definitely more skilled than your appearance suggests," the man said. Snape didn't lower his wand, and attempted to use Legilimency on him. The man sighed. "Interesting ability, although I'd rather talk without you trying to read my mind."

Cautiously, Snape backed out of the man's mind. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Ozpin, and I would guess you aren't from around here."

"How did you figure that?" Snape asked.

Ozpin answered, "Simply put: your abilities are unlike those I've seen before. Even my compatriot, Glynda Goodwitch, whose abilities could be seen as similar, still feel different. Do you mind telling me where you come from, and how you can perform these abilities?"

Snape sensed an air of authority around the man, that he only sensed once before...from Dumbledore. While still cautious, Snape realized this man would make a valuable ally, and then he remembered what the Organian Rinalyne said. '_You will have allies to aid you in fulfilling your goal...if you tell the right people who you really are._' Snape was still critical of this man, though, so, with greater caution, he repeated his Legilimency attempts.

He soon discovered more about this man: this man was definitely like Dumbledore: he was the headmaster to a school, he openly admits to having made mistakes, he genuinely cares about the students under him...and he is working to undermine the darkness encroaching upon this world. He realized this man must be who Rinalyne was talking about.

Suddenly, Ozpin said aloud, "I hope you found what you were looking for."

Snape mentally facepalmed. 'And he can detect mental intrusion as well as the old man can...' he thought. Snape composed himself. If this man was definitely fighting the darkness attacking this world...he will have to know everything before he can let Snape help him. "Alright. What I am about to say will sound crazy...but I assure you, it is the truth, and not some childish ramblings."

"You definitely sound more mature than your appearance suggests. So, tell me, who are you?"

Snape was careful with the details, but he told Ozpin everything he felt safe telling: since Ozpin already saw magic, and mention someone with similar (although not exact) abilities, he saw fit to tell the man about the magical world Snape hailed from. Then, he told Ozpin about his own life, and then the First Wizarding War, then Voldemort, Dumbledore, Harry, and everyone else of significance in both the previous and current war. Finally, he explained the circumstances of his own death, and revival by a being called an "Organian" from the "Quadrad of Eternity", and, finally his arrival here.

When he finished, Ozpin just stood, scrutinizing him. After a few minutes, Ozpin stated, "...As unbelievable your story sounds, I feel inclined to believe you're telling the truth, Severus. Firstly, though, if you are from another world, you need to know about Remnant." For the next hour, Ozpin explained the basics of Remnant: the Grimm, Dust, Aura, Semblences, among other things. Afterwards, he stated, "Now, if you're indeed here to stop the coming threat to Remnant, I agree you need to learn more about our world in order to help it properly. If it will help, I will take you in: legally, you'll be an adopted son, but in reality, I'll be helping you ready for the coming threats. Are these conditions acceptable?"

"They are," Snape replied.

"Excellent. We'll be able to explain your 'magic' as your Semblence, until your true Semblence shows up. I'll unlock your Aura when we get back to my residence, in order to make the Semblence explanation more likely. Is this acceptable?"

"I believe it would be," Snape replied.

"Good, now let's get going: no point in staying here in Emerald Forest, and we should really get you into a more native set of clothes."

* * *

**So, that's the prologue.  
**

**So, here's the Quadrad of Eternity:**

**Akatosh, an Aedra from Elder Scrolls**

**Librarian, a Forerunner from Halo**

**Redemption, a Leviathan (OC) from Mass Effect**

**Rinalyne, an Organian (OC) from Star Trek**

**As for our current characters, here're their "new" names:**

**Ib: Ib Rose**

**Krika: Christopher 'Krika' Nuparu**

**Legion: Anwaar 'Legion' Getthis (Getthis is actually derived from "Geth")**

**Severus Snape: N/A (Snape uses his original name)**

**Firstly, the "ending" for the game _Ib_ I used was the fan-made "Sacrifice" ending, with a few small tweaks, namely the fact that, in this AU, Ib came to understand what death was, mostly to make some of the dialogue and thought sequences make sense.**

**Also, I don't have the book "BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle", which is why Krika's part, unlike the others, starts after he's already died. However, IF I ever get the book, or get sent the EXACT dialogue between him, Gorast, and Icarax, then I can add that in...  
**

**Furthermore, since I never found a canon name for Mr. Schnee (as in, Weiss's father), I had to come up with my own...I can't just have him introduce himself as "Mr. Schnee", no can I?**

**Finally, I decided to make Ozpin aware of Snape's nature for...well...TBH, my own reasons.**

**So...see you in a bit, for the first chapter!**

_**SPOILERS!  
**_

**Another note is that, at a future time, I plan to add Maine from Red vs Blue (via Redemption) and Gardevoir from Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon: Blue/Red Rescue Team (via Rinalyne) at some point.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Hello, well, this was gonna be Chapter 1, but I instead decided to add a new prologue part 2 instead, to show how the different groups are integrating with the families they joined.**

**However, first, the reviews: **

**thermalsnipern7: Thanks...Stay tuned, because I'll post the next chapter to this...at...some point...eh...heheh...  
**

**David sebala: Ib is from a video game of the same name. Krika is from Bionicle, so you'd be right with him. Legion is from Mass Effect.**  
****

**Tatopatato: Glad to hear it. With Maine...that's explained when he finally appears, but...let's just say it's a _long_ way down that cliff he fell...**

**Prologue Part 2**

* * *

_**3 years after Ib's arrival/1 year after Legion's arrival  
**_

It's been 3 years since Ib arrived, and she seemed to integrate smoothly into the family. After a couple years of living with the family, Ib confided with Ruby and Yang a very big secret. They didn't believe her at first, but, eventually, Ib was able to convince them that she was from another world. She explained the Art Gallery, the Fabricated World, Garry, Mary, and her whole adventure, ending with how she sacrificed herself to allow Mary to leave the Fabricated World, while also giving Garry the opportunity to escape. She then told of how she met the Librarian, and described why she was sent to this world. Yang had a look on her face, and, when asked, Ruby and Yang explained what happened to their mothers. Ib realized that the disappearance of Yang's mother may have to do with the coming darkness.

Now, though, Ib was going to meet the 2 sisters' uncle, Qrow. She'd heard of the man, and, to an extent, wanted to meet him. Now, she would get the chance.

After some waiting, a man came through the front door to the house, accompanied by a boy. The man had a cloak, and had some kind of machine on his back. The boy, though, wore a grey hoodie, glowing-blue glasses, and had a variety of devices on his back. He appeared to be fiddling with another device, made entirely of orange holograms, on his left arm. After a moment, the boy looked up...his gaze falling immediately on Ib, unnerving her.

"Hi, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed, running up to her uncle.

Yang also advanced, and asked, "Who's the boy?"

Qrow answered, "Oh, you mean Anwaar Getthis...Oh, right, I mean "Legion"? I found him in the forest a year ago. He shows considerable potential as a hunter. I took him in, since his parents were killed by the Grimm and he managed to escape. However, the kid's good: when he claimed to be a sniper, I honestly doubted it: turns out he's as good as he claims. He's also a skilled hacker. He managed to hack into multiple systems. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was an artificial intelligence."

Ib noticed "Legion" behind Qrow almost looked like he was innocently whistling. Ruby then asked, "What kinds of weapons does he have?"

"Very unusual ones," Qrow answered, "They originally had only one form, but he and I worked together with modifying them: kid's good with machines as well. I swear, that kid's got one wide range of abilities."

"Wow, he sure sounds interesting," Yang said. Ruby's eyes appeared to be sparkling in glee.

"Now...where's this girl you kids told me your father adopted?" Qrow asked.

Ruby was confused. "She was right-" She then noticed that both Legion and Ib were gone.

(-)

Legion strolled around the house, thinking. He'd been learning about this world since he got here, but he easily saw the need to begin making preparations for the coming darkness. Qrow knew of it, at least, which prevented most of the trouble when Legion finally started to drop hints as to his true origins. It didn't come as much surprise when, a few days ago, Qrow had put all the pieces together and confronted him. Legion then revealed his true origins, his history as a Geth, his sacrifice for his people, his encounter with this "Akatosh", his arrival, and finally the importance for him to keep these facts a secret, and therefore, the reasoning for his lies when they first met.

Qrow began discussing possible plans for what to do about the coming threat, including, but not limited to, Legion using his skill with hacking to try to create more Geth. 'In order to create more allies,' he suggested. Legion, unfortunately, pointed out that he'd require access to his own programming, which he doesn't have _as a human boy_. He pointed out how Akatosh said he'd eventually regain his Geth form, but that would probably not be for a while.

As Legion looked out over a field near the Xiao Long household, someone came up behind him. "You're not from this world, are you?" came a young female voice.

Legion turned around, and saw the middle child of the 3 girls who were, for all intents and purposes, his "cousins". Legion narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, watching her suspiciously. 'How did she figure this out?' Legion asked himself.

The girl looked as though she was going to take a metaphorical leap of faith, and Legion didn't know why...until..."Because...I'm not either..."

"You do realize how crazy that sounds, right?" Legion skeptically pointed out. He didn't know if she was trying to make him talk, or if she was truthful. 'Best to remain cautious,' he decided.

The girl recoiled, but, seeing as she gave the secret away, and she probably knew she couldn't take it back now without diminishing her image, continued, "It's true: I died to save my friends, but someone from the Quadrad of Eternity came and-"

"Did you say 'Quadrad of Eternity'?" Legion questioned. He knew he told Qrow about his origins, and even his encounter with Akatosh. But, he never even told Qrow _the name of the group Akatosh was working with_! "So you are also someone sent to this world."

"Yeah...I was sent to...what was it that the Librarian said? 'Help stop the coming darkness?'" she questioned to herself.

'Librarian?' Legion asked himself, 'Must be another member of the Quadrad. Their name does hint at there being 4 members...' He then said, "I was also sent here, by someone called "Akatosh", for a similar purpose."

"I was sent here because I'd died...what about you?" the girl asked.

"Similar circumstances: I was forced to disseminate my personality into the Geth Consensus, to distribute upgrades to my entire race. The result ended in my termination," Legion explained. The girl looked at him in confusion.

"I...I'm only 12..." she said, in a semi-confused voice.

Legion realized this girl must have actually been a child when she was brought here. Which meant that she...Legion closed his eyes and lowered his head. 'This girl...no wonder she was selected for this...for a child to face death fearlessly like this...' Realizing this also meant her mind was underdeveloped, he explained, more simply, "I had to remove my mind, split it up, and give it to my race as a whole, because my mind had stuff in it that would make them better. According to Akatosh, it worked, and they are now smarter. And now they are helping everyone else fight the Reapers."

"'Reapers'?" the girl asked.

Legion simplified, "Giant Killer Metal Space Squids that can control minds and melt people down to make more of themselves." The girl's eyes widened in shock. There was silence for a moment, until Legion said, to break the silence. "My designation is Legion."

"Huh?"

"My name is Legion, although, while here, I go by Anwaar Getthis," he clarified.

"Oh, mine's Ib," she said, extending a hand. There was silence for a moment, before Legion grabbed her hand and shook it. "Good to meet you."

"Ib!" The duo looked behind Ib, and saw Yang and Ruby running to them. "Why didn't you say you were going somewhere?" Yang asked.

"I just...went to look for Anwaar," she said, pointing to the kid.

"'Legion', please," Legion replied, indicating the duo as well, "Sorry, I just needed some quiet to think."

"Well, everyone was worried about you two! Come on!" Yang said, motioning for them to follow. The group then headed back up to the house, Legion and Ib ready to conspire, ready to begin preparing for the coming threat.

_**6 years after Ib's arrival/_**4 years after Legion's arrival**_**_

Ib walked down the stairs, ready to get breakfast. She'd been living here for over half a decade, and she now felt very much at home. As she reached the kitchen, she saw Ruby had Crescent Rose, her hand-crafted Sniper-Scythe, out.

Both Ib and Ruby had made their weapons at Signal, and both used a similar melee form: a scythe. Both of them were tutored by Qrow and Legion. Qrow taught them both how to wield a scythe, while Legion taught them how to use their ranged forms. The main difference was their ranged forms: Ruby's was a bolt-action sniper rifle, more fit for long-range combat, although the massive recoil the weapon has makes it useful as a kind of 'booster' for melee combat; Ib's weapon, Fabricated Rose, was a pump-action shotgun, which lacks the massive recoil of Ruby's sniper rifle, but its explosive pellet shots make for an excellent anti-projectile screen. Yang's even made quips about Ib's weapon being more like a 'portable flak cannon' than 'shotgun', used the way Ib tends to use it.

As Ib entered the kitchen, her adopted sisters took notice. "Hey, Ib! How are ya feeling this morning?!" Yang asked.

"Fine," Ib responded, "So, we're going to be training with Uncle Qrow and Legion again, I take it."

"Yeah, looking forward to it, too," Yang said, "That Legion is a BEAST, when it comes to fighting. And that Sniper-Scythe he uses packs a PUNCH! That Widowmaker of his can't be a sniper rifle: it's more like an anti-armor rifle!"

"That's why you keep moving," Ruby quipped.

"I do keep mo-" Yang began before being interrupted by Ib.

"Moving in a straight line at the guy shooting at you doesn't count," the middle-child replied, giggling.

"She has you there, Yang," Ruby replied, "She should know: she needs to get in close with her weapon like you do."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just finish breakfast and get going.

(-)

The group was currently in a training arena, with 2 teams of 2 ready, Ib and Ruby on one team, Yang and Legion on the other. Both Yang and Ib moved in close, trying to take down each other, or the opposing sniper. Ib utilized her superior maneuverability, while Yang countered with sheer strength and speed. Ruby and Legion both tried sniping the other or the opposing close-combat combatant with training rounds. Ruby used her own maneuverability to prevent any solid hits from hitting her, while Legion used his Barriers to block shots and his superior aim to try to take opponents down.

As usual, Ib used Fabricated Rose as a flak cannon, when Yang got close or it seemed Legion lined up a shot. Meanwhile, Yang was forced to try to find a way around said flak screen. Ruby kept moving all over their side of the battlefield, looking to get a shot in at Legion or Yang, and Legion kept trying to hit Ruby, but Ib's flak screen made that difficult...

...Soon, however, Yang got a little too close to Ib's flak screen, and was knocked out of the fight. Then, it just left Ib and Ruby vs Legion. "Acknowledged. Initiating advanced combat procedures," Ib could hear Legion mutter to himself. Then, Legion shifted Widowmaker to his left hand, and drew The Black Vindicator with his right hand, the Automatic Assault Sword pointed at the group. Both scythe-wielding girls pointed their weapons, as the glasses-wearing scythe-and-sword-wielding young man shifted his weapons to melee mode, knowing what's coming. 'I am fortunate that Qrow has taught me close combat techniques during these years I have been here,' Legion thought to himself.

The Ex-Geth then charged the duo, with them beginning to open fire. However, at last second, Legion deployed a series of Decoys, which he used to cover his maneuvers, which moved too spread out to be blocked by Ib's flak cover. And, soon, the real Legion made himself known by neutralizing Ruby, slamming her with the butt of Widowmaker. Then, it was just Ib and Legion. "Well...it's just us now..." Ib said, nervously.

"Indeed. Let us see if your training can aid you..." Legion stated.

Ib then hissed at him, too low for Ruby or Yang, the latter only just waking up, to hear, "But...I was just a little girl when I came here, you were a combat-capable _robot soldier_...thing..."

"I know..." Legion stated, before lunging at Ib. Legion was too close to Ib for her to fire her flak blasts, so she had little option but to shift to scythe mode and fight close quarters. The duo began striking at each other. It was easy to see Legion winning, wielding two weapons to Ib's one, and Legion's training regime was more...intense...than Ib's, due to Legion's determination to overcome what he felt was a 'fatal shortcoming' in his combat skills. It wasn't long after that Ib was defeated.

"Yeah..." Yang said, dazed, "We won..."

"_I_ won, you were defeated due to a careless charge." Legion's response made Yang pout.

"_Still_ can't believe you seem to be the one that decides the battles," Ruby stated.

"As long as I'm at long range, or against an opponent with inferior close-range skills," Legion stated.

Ib remained silent, but she looked up at Legion, who continued talking to Ruby and Yang. This wasn't the first time Legion defeated her one on one in a training spar by being too close to her...Now, she's had it: it may not be the first time, but it _will_ be the last...

* * *

_**4 years after Krika's arrival**_

Krika waited anxiously. For the past 4 years, he's been beefing up security at the Schnee Dust Corporation. As Wolfram Schnee (and Krika) anticipated, Krika's Kralhi increased the defensive capabilities of the Schnee Dust Corporation: with one Kralhi in every Schnee warehouse, a couple accompanying Schnee Dust convoys, and several crawling over the grounds of the Schnee Family mansion, consequences of the war with the White Fang began to decrease, both for the company and the Schnee Family: with this newfound sense of safety, Wolfram had more time to spend with his family. However, Krika realizes that this respite for the family is due to his actions, and one small slip-up could prove disastrous for them.

Which is why he's been hard at work with 3 projects: one, his training: he remembered what Redemption had told him: '_A_s you grow in age and power...your powers will return. Soon, you will be full Makuta once more.__' Now not only is the world at stake, but also this family: the more of his Makuta Powers he re-obtains, the better he'll be able to protect them _and _the world. Second is a little side-project of his involving some Grimm genetic material and dust he'd been fiddling with. The final one...he was unveiling the results of to Wolfram Schnee...

The human-formed Makuta eagerly led the head of the Schnee Dust Corporation, in addition to Weiss, who'd become a good friend of Krika's, to his laboratory. "So, Chris, you said you had something to show us?" Wolfram asked, when they arrived at some kind of massive dome.

Krika remembered how, while he somewhat trusted Mr. Schnee, he _didn't_ trust the man enough to know his true name as his true name. He'd claimed it was his nickname, but since most of their interactions were business-related, Mr. Schnee typically kept to calling Krika "Chris" or "Christopher". "Yes, now, you've been hearing me point out flaws in the Kralhi's design recently, right?" Krika responded. Since he arrived there, Krika had regained his Sonic Powers, and, using them, he's transformed his voice, and due to it having been soon after arriving he got those powers back, he'd used the excuse that it was something wrong with his throat.

"You mean their size, lack of maneuverability, and inability to keep opponents conscious for interrogation? I remember, why do you ask?" Wolfram asked, and Krika nodded in response.

Krika smirked. "I've been working on the solution. Thanks to Weiss's aid," he gestured to the girl in question, "I was able to figure out an issue I had with one of the weapon systems, and now, I will unveil to you...my newest creation in Robotic Security! _Zadakh-1! Rorzakh-1! Bordakh-1! Nuurakh-1! Vorzakh-1! Keerakh-1! _ACTIVATE!" Several of the nobs on the dome began to glow...and they opened. Inside, 6 robots sat in racks, before their eyes began to glow, and the robots left their racks, coming to Krika's sides. "Wolfram, Weiss, allow me to introduce you to the next stage of Robotic Security Evolution: the Vahki!"

The 6 robots were color-coded: Zadakh-1 was brown with deep-blue eyes. Rorzakh-1 was black with yellow eyes. Bordakh-1 was blue with orange eyes. Nuurakh-1 was red with green eyes. Vorzakh-1 was green with red eyes. Keerakh-1 was white with sky-blue eyes. All six were armed with some kind of weapons on their hands.

"Interesting. They're certainly smaller," Wolfram commented.

"And more maneuverable too," Krika said, snapping his fingers. Immediately, all 6 Vahki reconfigured, flipping over, their weapons becoming an extra pair of limbs, and the robots becoming quadruped. "In this form, they can climb walls, and with greater speed than in their combat mode." He snapped again, and then...they leapt up and levitated, their legs wrapping over their shoulders and weapons being set up like wings at their back. "Here, they're capable of self-sustained flight, capable of speeds exceeding Mach 1."

Wolfram's eyes widened at this. "And their weapons systems?" he asked.

Krika snickered, before saying, "I've been working on Dust, and some of the affects certain variations have on the neurological functions of organic beings. And the Vahki hold the results of my neuro-dust research. In addition to their stun blast abilities, each Vahki Variation has a unique effect in their staffs: the Zadakh use a device I call the 'Staff of Suggestion': this device makes those under its effect susceptible to the suggestions of another, which can be useful guiding a White Fang agent to a cell. Rorzakh utilize the device known as the 'Staff of Presence': this could be useful in sniffing out White Fang hideouts in the Corporation, as they detect the neural patterns of the target, and allow the Rorzakh to apprehend them. Bordakh utilize a device known as the 'Staff of Loyalty', which affects the neural patterns of the target, and makes them temporarily loyal to the Schnee Dust Corporation, or whatever organization the Vahki works for, and more than eager to root out their former allies. Nuurakh are equipped with a device called the 'Staff of Command', which implants a single overriding command into the target's mind, until the effects wear off. Vorzakh are equipped with a particularly nasty little weapon called the "Staff of Erasing", which erases the higher mental functions of the target, reducing them to a state of blank-eyed wandering, called "Shambling", until the staffs effects wear off. Keerakh, finally, use devices I call the "Staff of Confusion", which distorts the person's sense of time and place, leaving them in an utterly confused state."

Wolfram seemed to analyze these new abilities. "Are these the only weapons?" he asked.

"No, I'm glad you asked. They all share one weapon, this weapon the one your daughter helped me with the problems with..." Krika snapped his fingers, and one of the Vahki, the Rorzakh, came forward. It them materialized a disc labeled "625" and fired it at a target. The target was immediately covered in a thick coating of ice. "I introduce you to the Kanoka Disk Launcher."

Wolfram looked at his smirking daughter, before turning back to his chief inventor. "And how many abilities can they have? And what's with the numbers?"

Krika turned to a screen. "Each Kanoka disk is labeled with 3 numbers: the first one determines its primary flight characteristics: 1s can knock obstacles out of their way and are stronger; 2s can change direction in mid-air, with the user's thoughts; 3s home in on other Kanoka and knock them off-course; 4s dodge obstacles to reach their targets; 5s have enhanced range and fly farther; and 6s return to their user if diverted from course or miss. The second number determined their characteristics: 1s temporarily scrambles the target's molecules, changing the target's shape; 2s freeze the target solid; 3s reduces the strength of a target, either animate or inanimate, and can be used to bring down buildings; 4s cure the effects of poisons; 5s and 6s are polar opposites, in that 5s enlarge targets and 6s shrink them; 7s regenerate tools, buildings, and other inanimate objects; and 8s teleport the target to another location. The final number determines the disk's strength, and is especially useful in making masks..." Krika then pointed to his practically-trademarked bug mask. "My mask was made from a collection of class-8 Kanoka, whose composite effects result in a repulsion effect. 1s to 6s in power result in powerless masks, and have only weak effects, although 2s are stronger than 1s, 3s are stronger than 2s, and so-on. 7s result in what are called "Noble Masks", which have power, but are still weak. Mine is a Great Mask, made from class-8 Kanoka, which are powerful, but can only be used through great mental concentration." He gave a smirk to Weiss: he'd made her a mask shortly after she helped him create Dust-Based Kanoka, and had given it to her only a day prior to this. "There're also the class-9 disks, which cannot be forged due to the level of purity required, but when made, can create a mask with the power to change time itself..." Krika (and Weiss, due to information he told her) knew this to be a blatant lie: the reason class-9 disks can't be forged was due to the requirement of a higher being to make them. Krika then continued, "Kanoka are not only Vahki-exclusive, though: In a week or so, I can have designs for a human-scale launcher ready for usage."

Wolfram smirked. "That would indeed be useful, and these...Vahki...they're most certainly interesting devices. I'll expect you'll want to retain the right to make and use some as you see fit."

"Like usual," Krika replied.

"Well, good work, Chris. I hope you can have a sufficient first batch of Vahki and these..."Kanoka Disk Launchers"...ready in a month." Wolfram nodded, and, with his daughter, departed.

(-)

Weiss wandered around the grounds of her family's mansion. She was once again thinking about how her family seemed to change after the arrival of the young man who used the name "Christopher Nuparu". The kid was very intelligent, and, due to his mechanisms, managed to make life easier for her family: her father was once always angry due to the White Fang's attacks on the Schnee Dust Corporation, but then, "Chris" and his Kralhi came along, and immediately diminished the number of successful White Fang attacks. While they continued with their attacks, in an increasing number, the Kralhi stood stalwart, ever guarding against the White Fang. Thanks to this, Weiss's childhood began to improve, her father becoming less and less angry. And now the guy released his new "Vahki", and she can only feel these will increase the quality of her life.

Weiss knew more about "Chris"...or, rather, Krika...than her father: he felt it fit to try to tell her about what he truly was. At first, she didn't believe it, then, she feared him: he was a being of darkness who was partly responsible for the fall of his world's "Big Good"...but, then, she remembered not only the "end" of his story (his show of mercy to that Toa, his alliance with another traitor of his people, to end his master's Master Plan, etc), but also his actions when they first met. As a result, she approached him, and decided to put some faith in him. Ecstatic, he then explained how he got here, and why. The mention of the "coming darkness" worried her, but he'd promised her he was here to help stop it.

She pulled something out of her pack, and looked at it: it was a mask, similar to Krika's own, in the sense that both were "Kanohi", as he called them. He called the one he gave her the "Kanohi Calix, Great Mask of Fate". However, he also stated that it was forged in the form of another mask, one he called the "Kanohi Akaku", due to that mask design containing scopes on it, which were useful in and of themselves. Krika had also, in secret, been teaching Weiss how to use the mask. She certainly had the mental focus to do so, but she'd yet to be able to successfully use the mask. Krika, however, determined it was likely just a matter of time.

Eventually, Weiss noticed something: Krika, next to his personal Bullhead, the _Artidax_. The transport craft was specially modified by Krika with various devices. Weiss knew specifically that, after she helped Krika with using Dust to recreate Kanoka, Krika incorporated Kanoka into the design, part of it as a back-up means of flight, as well as an underside pair of Kanoka Disk Launchers. On the side of the aircraft was 2 symbols: one was the Schnee Dust Corporation Logo...the other was the insignia for the organization Krika formerly pledged allegiance to: the Brotherhood of Makuta.

"Hey!" Weiss called to Krika.

The human-formed Makuta looked at Weiss. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Wondering what you're up to," Weiss replied.

"Going to check up on something on the _Destral_," Krika replied.

Weiss knew all about Krika's airship. He'd commissioned the thing's construction, using funds he obtained working for Weiss's father, and had even shown it to her a couple times. However, Weiss's father _didn't_ know about the massive airborne laboratory Krika possessed, due to the ship possessing stealth systems far more capable than any present on Remnant. Weiss couldn't help but feel some pride over being the only person on Remnant to ever be on the most advanced Airship to fly over Remnant. "What're you checking up on?" Weiss asked.

Krika seemed to look around, supposedly for the security cameras usually on the grounds of the mansion, and, seemingly satisfied there weren't any, he asked, "You remember my "secondary projects" I'm working on? One of them is nearly complete, and I need to see if it worked out..."

"Is it related to those little guys I saw on your ship?" Weiss asked.

"Somewhat..." Krika responded. Krika knew she was referring to the Matoran he'd created. Having had experience making Rahi, the Makuta were more than capable of making Matoran...should they choose to. No Makuta had ever had reason to make Matoran before, making Krika technically the first Makuta to do so. Unfortunately, he was only able to make "Diminished" Matoran, or the form Matoran took after Teridax had imprisoned Metru Nui's Matoran population and the Toa Metru took them to the island above. Krika knew why Weiss was asking, and, while he intended to keep this secret from everyone, even her...she'd just done a lot for him, so he felt he owed her this. "If you're curious, I could always just take you up with me..."

Weiss seemed to appreciate that, and she nodded in response. "Let's go," she said, as she joined Krika on the _Artidax_.

As the duo entered the airship, there as a panicked sound and a flash of light from the cockpit. Weiss looked up front and saw the pilot nervously looking back at them. Krika came alongside her. "Relax, Kelu, she already knows..."

The pilot looked relieved and pressed a button on his belt, revealing a Le-Matoran with a Kanohi Ruru, who turned back to the controls. Weiss knew about how the Matoran were equipped with holographic generators designed to make them look like humans when around humans.

Currently, however, Krika only had the Matoran: as far as Weiss knew, he was still working on things beyond them. 'Maybe he made a breakthrough?' Weiss thought to herself, as the _Artidax_, entered a thunderstorm. Weiss knew it was fake: the first time she'd gone to the _Destral_, she thought that Krika was crazy to fly through this...until she found out that it wasn't an actual thunderstorm: it was merely a cloaking device for the 300-meter long airship. The _Destral_ was a tear-drop-shaped airship, housing a ton of labs, living quarters, and 2 kinds of dome-shaped "hives": one was a Vahki hive, like the one in his "official" Schnee Dust Corporation lab, and another he called a "Bohrok Hive". The _Destral_'s hull was silvery, and in areas, extensions made it look paper-thing, but Weiss knew better.

At one point, Krika decided to create Mining Droids, in an attempt to ween the Schnee Dust Corporation away from using Labor Forces, something Weiss's father bought, as it gave less credibility to the White Fang's attacks on them (since the corporation's usage of Faunus labor was one of the White Fang's reasons for targeting the company). However, while mining Dust, the robots would also save some rock-like material miners traditionally discarded as junk. Weiss's father found out about this, and brought the material to Krika for an explanation...and was met with Krika saying he could use it to reinforce both the mining droids and the Kralhi. While confused, wondering what was so special about it, Wolfram decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and go with it. Weiss was confused as well, but, as usual, Krika would not explain with Weiss's father around.

It wasn't until the 2 were alone that Weiss knew the full extent of the droids' discovery: the junk material was, in fact, a substance from Krika's homeworld: Protodermis. Krika explained the nature of protodermis as the primary material his homeworld, including, but not limited to, how it was used for a variety of things: carvings, construction, disks, masks...and when properly purified, weapons. Krika then explained the nature of Protosteel, as one of his worlds hardest and toughest armor and weapon materials. As a demonstration, he made 2 replicas of Weiss's own weapon, Myrtenaster, one made of traditional Dust-augmented metals, one made of Dust-augmented Protosteel, and used them against a block of Protodermis. The traditional replica barely pierced the block...the Protosteel replica cleanly penetrated the protodermis block, and the wall behind. In secret, as a result, Weiss had Krika modify Myrtenaster with a Protosteel frame. It looked exactly like it did before...but it was now definitely more durable and dangerous.

The _Destral_'s armor and frame was made entirely of Dust-augmented Protosteel, meaning it was definitely gonna be able to shrug off hits even in the places with the thinnest armor. It wasn't invincible...but it was damned near close to it.

The _Artidax_ entered the _Destral_'s hangar, which was mostly covered in modified AK-130 robots. Once landed, Krika and Weiss moved for the labs of the ship, and passed by a lab full of organic mask-like things. Weiss looked at them worriedly: she knew these were Krana, leftovers from the process of creating Matoran. She also knew of the Zyglak, but was relieved when Krika treated his Zyglak fairly, and it resulted in them being loyal to him...even if they were still a little bloodthirsty.

Finally, they arrived at a lab near one of the ship's airlock hatches. In it...was several tubes, one of which had a semi-fluidic dragonfly-like form in it. Weiss looked at it curiously. Krika came up alongside her. "This is the culmination of my efforts...a Rahi..." Weiss looked at the human-shaped Makuta: she recognized the Rahi as the wildlife of the Makuta's homeworld. "These creatures inhabited the world I came from...this particular specimen, the Nui-Rama...is an impressive creature: one fertile female and a single year is all that's needed to start a hive." He then turned to Weiss and handed her a vial. "Since you stuck with me this far..." He the pointed to a port on the tank. "...You should do the honors..."

Weiss was surprised by this, and tentatively approached the tank. After thinking a few moments, she slid the vial into the slot. Then, the...whatever it was, energy?...inside the vial drained into the tank, and the semi-fluidic Rahi reacted, its body becoming more solid, and compressed. Finally, the glass tank drained, and the glass lowered, exposing the now-solid Nui-Rama. Krika walked forward, towards the creature that was now stretching its wings, tail, stinger, arms, and neck. He placed his hand, hovering it above the creatures head...before he motioned for Weiss to come and do the same thing.

Weiss tentatively advanced and did the same. The creature slightly reacted to Weiss's advance, but, after a second gesture from Krika encouraged her to try again, she did, and, this time, the creature settled down. After a few moments, Krika backed up, Weiss following, and Krika opened the airlock. They were now over a forest, and he looked at the Nui-Rama. "Go on...start your hive..."

Weiss looked from Krika to the Nui-Rama, which stretched its wings, and slowly advanced to the exit. Looking back at the duo, the creature finally faced the open sky...and departed, a loud buzzing emanating from the creature as it flew off. Once the creature was gone, and the airlock closed, Weiss asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Krika nodded. "Yes. The Rahi, I've set to be utterly hostile to the Grimm and the Grimm alone. They will not attack humans or Faunus, unless they invade the Rahis' territory, I order it...or you do..." Weiss looked at him in shock. "Your presence here caused the Nui-Rama to imprint on you. You introduced it to life through the Rahi Virus you inserted. You hold almost as much command over that Nui-Rama as any Makuta does. You've been with me every step of the way, Weiss...You know my history, you know what I've done...and you stayed with me. My job isn't over yet, Weiss, but this is a good start..." He then place a hand on her shoulder, "And I would be glad if you remained." Weiss looked at him a moment, before nodding in confirmation. He smiled. "I am glad...Come on, let's get you home before your father worries." Weiss agreed, and Krika smiled. What he didn't tell her was that he only told her a half-truth there: she did have command over that Nui-Rama...but the truth was more complex and extensive than that. He felt, though, that she didn't have reason to know the whole truth yet, and, so, the duo left, Weiss not noticing the contents of one of the tanks...a large, spider-like Rahi with massive mandibles...

* * *

_**4 years after Snape's arrival**_

Ozpin watched a recording from Severus's most recent training session. In the 4 years Snape has been here, he quickly adapted to the new circumstance he found himself in, something that Ozpin expected from Severus's story. He felt a level of sympathy for the man: he fell for a girl when he was a kid, but he was merely a friend to her, and then, one mistake led to her hating him. He'd already been going down a dark path, and this merely led him further into the dark. Then, when his dark master planned to go after the girl of his dreams, he tried to save her, but failed. At which point, he worked to protect the girl's child, despite the fact he hated the kid immensely (due to the kid being too much like his father, supposedly). He continued working as a double agent, and even aided his new master in a plan that involved killing said master to gain the dark lord's trust, and sabotage him from within. This dark lord was unaware of this betrayal, but killed Snape anyways. The only solace Snape was given was that not only did his plan work, the boy he was protecting returned to life after his necessary death and defeated the dark lord.

Ozpin continued watching the recording, as Snape used his magic and aura against the Grimm he'd been facing. Over the years, the man had created various spells to fight the Grimm, including a new line of spells Snape called "Animus Spells", which, once his Aura was unlocked, he was able to mix his Aura into his spells, increasing their strength against the Grimm. His "Anima Sectumsempra" was especially effective against the likes of Beowolves, while "Anima Reducto" did especially well against Deathstalkers. He's even begun work on a lightning spell meant to fight airborne opponents, "Fulmena", which he'd then upgrade to "Anima Fulmena" as a means to effectively fight Nevermores.

'Yes, Snape is going to be a very useful ally in the coming fight,' Ozpin thought to himself, 'Even if he now is barely old enough to enter Beacon.' A moment later, someone entered the room, and Ozpin knew who it was. "So, how's work on the Fulmenus Charm, Snape?" Ozpin asked.

"It is coming along," Snape replied, "As are my Animus Spells."

"I've seen. Then again, I should have expected such from the "Half-Blood Prince"." Ozpin stated the last part with a smirk. Snape just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It's almost time for the test to see if you will be able to enter Beacon. I am certain you will be able to succeed."

"Good to know," Snape said, "Good day..." With that, Snape left the room. As he headed back to his room, he bumped into Glynda Goodwitch. "Ah, Professor Goodwitch. Good to see you again."

"Same with you Mr. Snape," Glynda said.

"Still feels awkward being called that..." Snape muttered cynically.

Goodwitch raised an eyebrow. "It would be inappropriate to refer to you as 'Professor', even if that was your profession before coming here."

Snape sighed. He remembered how, 2 years ago, him and Ozpin informed Goodwitch of Snape's origins. She was, needless to say, extremely skeptical, although Snape used both his magic and incredible knowledge to prove it. "I understand that. It does not make it any less...unusual..."

"I understand. So...are you ready for classes next year? I know Ozpin has some high hopes in you..."

"I am about as ready as I can be," Snape said, "The only thing left I can do is...hope for the best..."

Goodwitch nodded at this and left, leaving Snape to his own thoughts, which, like so many times before, went to the Quadrad of Eternity, and wondering what Rinalyne meant by what it said before...

* * *

**So that's it...you know, at first, I planned this story to be about all 4 characters equally (if not concentrate on Ib a little more than the others)...now, I guess influenced by my selection of categorizing, it seems the Krika/Weiss storyline is going further into detail much more quickly (the months it took to write this chapter were 90% writing Ib's, Legion's, and Snape's parts, and I fear Snape's might not be very good despite that...). Weiss and Krika, I wrapped up in about a week)...wow...not to mention all of the ideas I have for their future...  
**

**Also, I did my research and, in a couple areas, I read that Makuta _CAN_ create Matoran (they have the capacity for it, they just never did so), and, as a result, I'm assuming it can also result in Krana and Zyglak. However, since Krika's Zyglak were not shunned by their creator (Krika), they have a different outlook on life: they're aggressive, but at the same time, loyal.**

**Now, I HOPE I can decide on the next chapter, but...I am SURE this is the LAST time I will be _intentionally_ writing sections for EACH of the main characters, in one single chapter...Now, it'll either be separate chapters, or just whoever I know what to do with...  
**


	3. Red Trailer - Ib

**Looks like this story is on a comeback, huh...looks like no longer anchoring myself to one Flagship Story is already doing wonders on my ideas, huh?**

**...BUT FIRST! REVIEWS!**

**weismax33: Don't worry: unless I state it directly, I NEVER abandon my stories...even...if...they've been left for months...eh-heh...**

**...Oh...and for the PS...*sly voice* Now why would you ever think that...*smiles devilishly***

**thermalsnipern7: Uhm...Zivon's Scorpion-like...and too large for that lab...**

**Ok...let's get moving!**

**Anyways, I've decided to make these RWBY-style trailers, just for the heck of it...**

**First up: The "Red" Trailer**

* * *

**Red Trailer**

***Music Track: "Take Back the Night" by TryHardNinja***

_**RWBY: Second Chances...**_

_**...Ib Rose...**_

_Closet full of secrets and skeletons, Awakes but nothing's true..._

Ib walked through an autumn forest, wearing her usual attire (a combat skirt similar to the one worn by her adopted younger sister, Ruby, except with her white/red color scheme instead of Ruby's black/red one), and wrapped around it, a cloak, predominantly red, but with noticeable blue and yellow on it, colors representing her 2 friends, Garry and Mary. The same held true for the charm in the shape (and color) of her emblem, holding the cloak on: a Rose, red, but with yellow and blue leaves.

_I used to own a castle, now it's boxes, That I have to move..._

She continued wandering through the forest, remembering her friends. Their adventures together. Yes, Mary was...some people could call her a monster, but back then, she didn't know better, and now that she did...she understood Mary was just scared...scared of being alone. She'd lived decades on her own, with the mindset of a child...

...Pure, utter psychological torture...meaning, her reactions during their time together...while not enjoyable, were...understandable...

_Right here in the darkness there's nothing left, For me to do..._

She remembered when she last saw them: they'd found a way out of the Fabricated World, a means to go home...yet Mary couldn't go, since she was a Painting, meaning someone had to take her place...possibly by dying...

_It's easier to run away, But today, today we got to..._

She remembered how she chose to make the sacrifice, and pushed them to her world, as she lay, dying in the Fabricated World...and how the Librarian rewarded her sacrifice with a second chance...and the promise she'd see her friends again one day...

_Cast the shadows out from sight, A final stand, a shouting cry..._

Ib entered a clearing, and she stopped...she heard something coming...

...Creeps and Beowolves began to slowly come out of the forest, surrounding her...

_All the wrongs now turned to right, So fight the past, take back the night..._

Ib slid out the device that was on her back, as she looked at the Grimm surrounding her, as she analyzed her situation.

_And call upon the torch tonight..._

The Grimm continued to circle her, trying to find some kind of opening in her defenses...

_To bring out all the ghosts to light..._

Ib placed her finger near a button on the device...

_Because at last we have to go..._

The Grimm continued to circle, except one Beowolf, which readied to lunge...

_It's time..._

Ib saw the crouching Beowolf, it lunged, and she pressed the button...

_To take back the night..._

And Fabricated Rose unfolded, with Ib swinging the weapon around, bisecting the lunging Grimm. This caused the other Grimm to charge at her. She whirled around cleaving through some of them, before bringing the weapon around to the rest of the Grimm, and, loading a quartet of shells into the weapon, using them to litter the area in front of her with mines. Some of them blew up the Grimm that stepped on them, while she detonated the rest, destroying the rest of the Grimm.

_(To take back the night)_

Looking around, she was satisfied to find out she defeated her attackers. Putting Fabricated Rose away, she departed.

_Bridges burned and broken on different sides, We start anew..._

Ib came up alongside a cliff, which overlooked a landscape that reminded her of the painting 'Fabricated World'.

_Being chased by monsters to face head on, or be consumed..._

She sat down on the ledge, and looked out on the landscape.

_Reaching out for something grasping on to, nothing to lose..._

Ib remembered a short time, where she and Garry were fleeing from Mary's dolls...

_Paybacks left too long unpaid, but today, today we got to..._

...And later, a moment where Ib and Mary were getting along very well...

_Cast the shadows out from sight, A final stand, a shouting cry..._

She then got back up, looked out one last time, and looked around...

_All the wrongs now turned to right..._

...And was faced with another pack of Grimm, specifically, Beowolves again.

_So fight the past, take back the night..._

Ib's eyes narrowed, pulling out Fabricated Rose again.

_And call upon the torch tonight..._

She then began loading it with high-explosive Shells.

_To bring out all the ghosts to light..._

The 2 groups stared each other down...

_Because at last we have to go..._

She stared at them more...

_It's time..._

Her finger moved to the trigger...

_To take back the night..._

And the two groups charged. She fired once, twice, thrice, and a large group of Beowolves were caught in the blast, knocking their pieces all over the place. Another pair of Beowolves charged her, and she swiped with her scythe blade, slicing through them. She looked around at the dead Grimm, as she loaded Fabricated Rose with her usual Flak Shells...and her eyes widened...

_To take back the night..._

As a pair of Ursas came out of the trees.

_(Woah oh oh)_

One swiped at her, and she dodged the attack, and then charged, scythe poised to strike.

_(Woah, oh oh)_

_To take back the night..._

Her scythe's blade caught on the Ursa's claws, and she rotated the barrel into the Ursa's face, firing and blasting its head off.

_(Woah, oh oh)_

_(Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah)_

The second Ursa charged her, swiped once, then twice, her dodging both times, though not as quickly as Ruby would have. She then lunged, shoving the barrel of the weapon in the Ursa's face, and firing, blowing the Grimm's head off.

_And call upon the torch tonight..._

She was walking through the forest again, still thinking about Garry and Mary...

_To bring out all the ghosts to light..._

...When she heard a hissing...

_Because at last we have to go..._

She brought Fabricated Rose up, to the ready...

_It's time..._

...She heard something to the right...

_To take back the night..._

She looked sharply that way...

_(Woah oh oh)_

...And leapt back, as the white head of a young King Taijitu lunged out. She landed safely to one side of it.

_(Woah oh oh)_

The King Taijitu slithered out of its hole, only revealing the white half.

_To take back the night..._

Ib immediately began searching for the black head...

_(Woah oh oh)_

A look of realization occurred.

_(Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah)_

She whirled around to behind her, she readied the scythe, she heard something, and timing herself, she slashed...impaling the black head as it came out of the bush...killing it.

_To take back the night..._

The white head hissed loudly, almost like a roar.

_(Woah oh oh oh)_

It then lunged at her, trying to strike her.

_(Woah oh oh)_

She turned and then...activated her semblence...

_To take back the night..._

2 'Painted' illusions of her appeared, both looking identical to her.

_(Woah oh oh)_

The trio then charged forward, dipping and dodging to mix the Grimm up as to which was the real one.

_(Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah)_

The Grimm tried to strike 4 times at them, but missed twice, and hit only the illusions the other 2 times.

_To take back the night..._

The real Ib lunged into the air...

_(Woah oh oh oh)_

(Cue Slow-Down-Shot like in the 'real' RWBY Trailers) At the apex of her leap, she shot down rolling once with Fabricated Rose out, the blade striking the Grimm's head, piercing the skull and brain. The impact threw up a lot of dirt and dust.

***End Music Track***

As the dust settled, Ib looked at the blade buried in the skull of the King Taijitu's white head, as the Grimm lay motionless. She looked around: she finally exited the forest, the town not far from there. One last time, her thoughts returned to Garry and Mary, her 2 irreplaceable friends (even if Mary tried to kill Garry on multiple occasions)...'_We'll meet again,_' Ib thought, '_I promise..._', before removing the blade from the head of the King Taijitu, folding the Shotgun Scythe back up, storing it, and walking away, her triple-colored cloak billowing in the breeze...

* * *

**Here's the end of the Red Trailer. Up next is Krika's "White" Trailer...**


	4. White Trailer - Krika

**Ok, here is trailer 2: the White Trailer...**

* * *

**White Trailer**

***Music Track: "Closer to the Truth" by Cryoshell***

_**RWBY: Second Chances...**_

_**...Christopher Nuparu...*blurs, reforms into* Krika...**_

A White Fang base sits near a mountain, as the White Fang members take their latest prisoner, Wolfram Schnee, who they'd kidnapped from a village while they were on a humanitarian expedition, arrived. He was captured due to a well-coordinated strike between shifts of guards (and due to, because of the people of the village, the new Vahki not being present).

What they didn't know was that they were caught, and being followed. The Bullhead _Artidax_ followed the White Fang under cloak, and landed near their base.

_Destiny..._

_Artidax_'s door opened...

_Is hard to meet..._

Krika, Weiss Schnee (wearing one of Krika's new Kanohi Morsus, Mask of Degeneration, and some light Protosteel Armor), 2 of each known Vahki Type, and 2 experimental Vahki, a Kraahu and a Kranua, were revealed.

_It'll hunt you down somewhere along the way..._

They got out of the Bullhead, and it pulled away.

_Don't you see? We're meant to be..._

Krika walked forward, and Weiss came alongside him, the duo looking at each other's faces (or, rather, masks).

_The prodigies that came to show the way..._

The Vahki approached behind them. The group moved to depart...

_But I don't wanna rule the world alone..._

The group approached the facility from the trees...

_None of us can make it on our own..._

They're being watched from the structure, however...

_I'm screaming but I cannot hear a sound..._

Krika senses something, however, and stops the group.

_The suffocation slowly comes around..._

He looks around...as White Fang soldiers lunge out.

_Loneliness..._

Krika whips out his dual Multi-Action Dust Sabres, "Twin Morbuzakh", lunges toward the soldiers (showing the same slow-mo effect like in the other RWBY trailers) and slashes at the enemies that got close.

_Eating me inside..._

He blocks the attacks from 2 more White Fang, and counters with a blast of Electricity, stunning them.

_It's burning me alive..._

Another White Fang member attacks with a Flamethrower, but Krika merely activates Fire Resistance and...resists it, allowing Weiss to come in and knock the guy out.

_I'm traveling in my mind..._

Another pair of soldiers charge, but Krika turns them around with his Fear ability.

_And flying through a thousand lonely souls that cry..._

Another door opens, and a large cluster of White Fang charge out at the group.

_In swamps of evil lies..._

Weiss gets ready to fight, but Krika gestures for her and the Vahki to back up.

_We're closer to the truth now..._

Krika inhales...

_Take me home..._

...And uses Power Scream...

...Which knocks all of the White Fang that are charging out, also leaving the group a way into the facility...which, Krika and Weiss nodding, they take advantage of...

_Don't believe..._

The group, minus the Kranua walks down a hall towards a large room.

_It's dark to see..._

The room is dark, but Krika and the Vahki can see clearly.

_When the sun has left you at the end of day..._

Krika looks around, and spots Wolfram in the darkness, just as Weiss's eyes adjust, and spot him. The Kranua returns and whispers something to Krika.

_Suddenly..._

Weiss moves to rush forward and Krika stops her.

_It's hard to breathe..._

Krika pulls out Twin Morbuzakh again, and looks up...

_Resting in the trenches won't you say?_

...As a trio of AK-170 Tarantulas, obviously modified with reinforced Dust Armor and Weapons, dropped down from the ceiling...

The Tarantulas jumped at the group...

_Loneliness..._

...And Weiss and Krika raised their weapons, switching to Barrier Dust.

_Eating me inside..._

2 Glyphs, one like a snowflake and one like the symbol of the 3 Virtues, appeared in front of the group, repelling the robots.

_It's burning me alive..._

When the Tarantulas backed up, Weiss and Krika charged, as did the Kranua and Kraahu when more soldiers arrived.

_I'm traveling in my mind..._

Weiss switched to Ice Dust while Krika switched to Fire Dust, and they launched attacks, Weiss a stream of Ice, Krika a blast of fire.

_And flying through a thousand lonely souls that cry..._

1 of the Tarantulas succumbed, and the other 2 charged, as did Weiss and Krika.

_In swamps of evil lies..._

Weiss used her knowledge of the droid to accurately strike the central processor, her Protosteel Myrtenaster penetrating the armored hull and destroying it.

_We're closer to the truth now..._

Krika, however, switched to Black Dust, and charged his own energies into the weapon. He still didn't unlock his powers over Darkness yet (along with 8 other Rahkshi Powers)...but he found the next best thing...

_Take me home..._

His energies warped the Black Dust, turning it into Shadow Dust, which he used to strike the Tarantula with a Shadow Claw, which he used to pull the device in, absorbing it.

_Take me home..._

He quickly recovered from absorbing the droid, and looked around, seeing Weiss free her father, and a pair of Rorzakh support him.

_Take me home..._

Then, more White Fang charged.

_But I don't wanna rule the world alone..._

Everyone began to retreat, Weiss and Krika covering the group's back.

_(Take me home) None of us can make it on our own..._

Weiss fired Dust Pulses, while Krika fired Chain Lightning bursts.

_Take me home_

The group runs into another Tarantula at the exit.

_I'm screaming but I cannot hear a sound..._

Weiss and Krika charge, however, and cut the thing down, but not before it damages the bridge back outside. The group mostly made it across, but Weiss and Krika were trapped, and surrounded by White Fang soldiers.

_The suffocation slowly comes around... (Take me home)_

Krika wraps an arm around Weiss, who gives her a confident look when she looks up. Weiss relaxed as Krika concentrated...and using Teleportation, teleported them across the gap, to the _Artidax_.

_Take me home..._

As the White Fang tried to recover, Weiss and Krika boarded the _Artidax_. Krika turned, and saw Weiss tending to her wounded, but ultimately alright father, before she looked up gratefully at Krika, as the _Artidax_ sped away, faster than the White Fang can pursue...

***End Music Track***

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Next, will be Legion, in the "Blue" Trailer...**


	5. Blue Trailer - Legion

**Here comes the Blue Trailer now...Sorry it took so long. Was stuck on what to do...**

**Now, the 'shadowy beings' are meant to be something sinister, kinda obvious, but I will NOT be explaining them, beyond them being related to the future...**

* * *

**Blue Trailer**

***Music Track: "Hero" by All Insane Kid***

_**RWBY: Second Chances...**_

_**...Anwaar Getthis..*mechanically shifts into* Legion...**_

_As you're on your way back home._

Legion walks through a dark forest, Qrow at his side.

_ Something catch your eyes untold_...

Legion notices something, and his eyes dart in that direction.

_Fear of darkness lingers here_...

Figures move through the trees, circling the duo.

_You tremble as you get the fear!_

The figures continue circling, and the duo's hands slowly move to their weapons, ready to strike. Then...Legion spots something-

_Now you on the corner stone_...

Legion takes out Vindicator, turns it to sword form, and slashes, catching a shadowy being in the chest, knocking it back, in two pieces.

_Fearing you'd be left alone_...

He turns, seeing Qrow dispatching his own attacker.

_Who will lose who will prevail?_

The duo back up, until they're back-to-back...

_Who will tell the final tale?_

The figures in the trees now number greatly and surround the duo.

_There it goes again_...

Qrow reloads his Sniper-Scythe...

_There it goes again_...

Legion changes to Widowmaker, and changes its ammo to incendiary ammo...

...Then, the creatures charge at the duo, both of them opening fire, Qrow's dust rounds tearing the creatures apart, while Legion's Incendiary Rounds incinerate the shadowy beings.

_Do you know what it take's to be a hero?_

Qrow turns his Sniper-Scythe into a Scythe and lunges, while Legion keeps his in Sniper Mode, in Incendiary mode.

_When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you._

Qrow, however, is knocked back, causing Legion to respond by taking Widowmaker and shifting it to Scythe mode, its barrel splitting apart, and a Scythe Blade unrolling at the end, with the weapon's grip shifting to be parallel to the shaft of the scythe.

_Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's_...

Legion lunges with the scythe, his enhanced strength slicing through the creatures.

_In your heart, to grow up strong, and redo wrong._

A creature tries to come up behind Legion, but before it can do anything, Legion pulls out Star Predator, and fires more incendiary rounds into it.

_To grow up strong, and undo wrong._

Legion puts up his scythe, and pulls out The Black Vindicator, and unloads into another cluster of creatures.

Legion and Qrow look around, seeing all of the dead creatures disintegrating, before moving on.

_You're walking down that well worn road_...

The duo walk along...well, a well-worn road.

_Some things changed but who would know_...

The duo notice dark webbing across the walls.

_The smiles you get a poisoned well_...

A creature watches from the shadows, but disappears as Legion looks that way.

_The colour you once knew is killed_...

Legion returns his gaze to the front.

_And, as you realize what's wrong_...

Legion stops, rushes ahead of Qrow, and stops him as well-

_The dirt under you're feet is gone_...

-as 3 massive heads emerge from the ground, roar, and return...destroying the floor in the chamber.

_The enemy looks in your eyes_...

Legion and Qrow get up off the ground...

_Now is time to make it right!_

The duo ready their weapons...

_You better make it right!_

Both individuals finish getting ready as the shadowy creatures come to aid their boss.

Legion takes, activates his Omni-Tool, and charges...before slamming it into the ground.

_Do you know what it take's to be a hero?_

A shockwave emits from the Omni-Tool, destroying the smaller creatures.

_When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you._

Legion looks up, seeing one of the creature's heads lunging at him, only for him to be revealed as a holographic decoy.

_Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's_...

Legion activates a second Omni-Tool, and sets both to Omni-Blades, and charges.

_In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong._

He dodges a lunging head, leaps onto it, and runs up towards the creature's core, carving through the neck as he goes.

_To grow up strong, and undo wrong..._

Legion leaps into the air, pulls out Widowmaker (Cue Slow-mo effect from EVERY OTHER trailer), and fires into the creature's core.

_What it takes to be a hero..._

Legion lands on the ground, crouched, with a thud, as the creature falls.

_To grow up strong and undo wrong..._

Legion stands up, looks at Qrow next to him, who smiles and nods. Legion nods in turn.

***End Music Track***

Legion and Qrow then depart, heading home...as one surviving creature watches from behind.

* * *

**Ok, we're almost there. A note: the big boss monster was based off of the Infested Boss from Warframe, Lephantis.**

**Last, but not least, is the Black Trailer, for everyone's favorite Double-Agent/Potions Master, Severus Snape...**


	6. Black Trailer - Snape

**Finally, onto the last trailer...and the reason Legion was the 'Blue' Trailer, instead of the 'Black' Trailer. Here it is!**

* * *

**Black Trailer (Severus Snape)**

***Music Track: "Stand Up" by Yashin***

_**RWBY: Second Chances...*Snape says "N**_**_omen Mutationem", blue bolts strike the name, name changes to* Severus Snape..._**

Snape looks over his surroundings, which consist of a frozen-over village. He walks through the village...

_Pick me up, but I will fall to the next stair_

...Until he feels something bumping into his foot. He looks down, and sees a stuffed animal.

_Pick me up, and help me see what you see_

He picks up the stuffed animal, as a small child, with red hair and green eyes (reminding him of Lily), slowly approaches in front of him. However, the child doesn't notice someone behind them...

_And why can't I..._

_(But you try and you fall down_

Snape does, and quickly rushes between the assailant and the child, before blocking the assailant's attack with a Protego.

_And you stay down_

The assailant, a cloaked cultist, prepares another attack with their gun.

_And there's no help)_

The cultist opens fire.

_And try..._

Snape shields himself and the child again.

_(And you try but you fall down_

Snape keeps the shield holding, as the cultist continues firing.

_And you stay down_

The cultist stops firing to reload...

_And there's no help for you)_

And Snape points his wand, mouthing, "Anima Delibito."

_Stand up and make yourself count_

A flash shoots from Snape's wand, and strikes the cultist, knocking them out.

_Stand up and stop yourself from falling_

More cultists appear, and charge Snape, who raises his wand, and creates a dome of energy around himself and the child.

_Stand up and make yourself count_

Snape waves his wand, and streaks of energy shoot out, striking some of the attacking cultists.

_Stand up and stop yourself from falling_

Some of the cultists continue firing, and Snape uses a 'reducto' on them, blasting them in several directions.

The cultists continue charging at Snape, who continues shooting spells to knock them down. Then, as a particularly large vanguard of cultists charge, they're intercepted by purple bolts, Snape turns towards where they came from, revealing Goodwitch had arrived.

_Pick me up, but I will fall into next week_

Glynda and Snape are now walking together through the town, escorting the girl that looks like Lily.

_Pick me up, and help me hear what they say to me_

Snape keeps his hand on his wand, and Glynda is still holding her riding crop.

_And why can't I._..

_(And you try but you fall down, _

A loud bang and the shriek of an energy beam sounded across the village. Snape and Goodwitch looked at each other, and at the area the sound came from...

_then you stay down,_

...And began running there.

_and there's no help)_

The duo continue running through the village, Snape ensuring the Lily-lookalike was still with them.

_And why can't I._..

_(And you try but you fall down,_

The duo kept running through the buildings, cultists coming from the alley ways.

_then you stay down,_

The duo kept firing spells at their assailants as they ran.

_and there's no help for you)_

The duo arrive at the village square, and see...

_Stand up and make yourself count_

...Ozpin, along with some wandering soldiers, fighting the cultists, with Ozpin firing high-energy beams from his cane.

_Stand up and stop yourself from falling_

The group continued fighting the cultists, as Goodwitch and Snape watched on.

_Stand up and make yourself count_

Eventually, the duo got their acts together and entered the square, keeping the girl close to them, while they advanced towards Ozpin and his soldiers.

_Stand up and stop yourself from falling_

Ozpin notices the duo and the girl coming and fires and energy beam to help cover the others' approach from the cultists.

The groups eventually meet up, and Snape gets to work setting up defensive charms over the group's position, as Goodwitch, Ozpin, and the soldiers continue firing at the cultists.

The fighting continued on, and Snape joined in with striking the Cultists with hexes and curses once the defensive charms were in place.

Suddenly, however, one cultist, the leader of the group, fired a massive blast with his Energy Projection Semblence at the defenses, knocking out the barriers and knocking everyone to the ground.

_And you try and you fall down_

Snape got up off the ground, dazed from the strike.

_And you stay down_

Snape then tries to look around...

_And there's no help_

...And he sees the cultist leader going after the Lily look-alike.

Snape picks up his wand once more, as the cultist notices him getting up, and readies an energy discharge with his Semblence.

_Stand up and make yourself count_

Snape finishes standing up.

_Stand up and stop yourself from falling_

The cultist leader fires a stream of energy at Snape, but Snape counters with a Magic attack. The two attacks collide.

_Stand up and make yourself count_

Goodwitch and Ozpin see Snape's fight, as does the Lily look-alike.

_Stand up and stop yourself from falling_

With one final pulse of energy, Snape cancels out the cultist leader's attack.

He then leaps up and charges a magic attack with his wand (Cue obligatory slow-mo effect) and strikes down the cultist leader.

***End Music Track***

A short while later, a pair of adults, one male and one female, approached, and the Lily look-alike ran up to them, revealing them to be her parents. The parents cast a thankful look to Ozpin and Goodwitch, but they nodded to Snape, revealing him to be the hero of the day.

* * *

**FINALLY! I'm DONE! Now I need to write the actual chapters...**

**...Here we go...**


End file.
